Several patients with the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome and Karposi's Sarcoma have been noted to develop anemia while receiving the drug AZT. Bone marrow biopsies obtained at the time of the diagnosis of anemia have demonstrated a severe erythroid hypoplasia.